Tea and Sympathy
by Rhole Hidaka
Summary: An unexpected change in Crawford's behavior leads Schuldig down a path he's not used to: one where's he loses control.


------------------  
Tea and Sympathy  
by Rhole Hidaka  
------------------  
  
rating: PG-13   
warnings: angst, fluff, ooc-ness, shounen-ai, language   
spoilers: none  
  
/"...."/ flashback  
"...." mental communication  
~"...."~ thoughts  
  
I squirm in my seat, restless and and anxious. 'Taku! What's taking him so long?? I want this to be over with, but I wish I didn't have to be here to begin with. I've been sitting here for 20 minutes now, bored as hell and needing my nicotine fix. Yawning, I close my eyes as a bout of nostaglia overtakes me. Back to when this all started...  
  
/~'Che! Is that all he does is work??~ I'm peeking into his room, and he's been sitting at that damn computer for 6 hours. I'd heard he was a workaholic, but this is insane! An image of a well-dressed skeleton sitting at that desk flashes through my mind, and I attempt to stifle my laugher. To no avail, because now he's walking towards the door. SHIST!! Need a lie, play it off, need a lie, need a--  
"What do you want Schuldig??" The irritation in his voice only confirms my suspicions of how anal-retentive he is, but I plan on getting past his asshole attitue. Well, I guess anyone would be after typing for 6 hours non-stop, but this IS Brad Crawford...  
"Wee-ll.." I begin, "couldn't help notice how hard you've been working. You deserve a break. How's about I help you relax, eh?" Slouching against the doorframe, I flash him a rather lascivious grin and wink. He slams the door in my face.   
Strike one, but this game's far from over, Bradley...  
  
After six weeks of "Don't bother me Schuldig!" "I'm working Schuldig!" and "Go find someone else to screw with Schuldig!", I finally got a break. I caught Brad on a day where he wasn't working (which was a complete shock to me). I'd come back from a short mission with Fafarello, and I was rather piqued when we'd returned. Hearing that pyscho ramble endlessly about wanting to hurt God had REALLY given me a headache. I was heading up to my room, ready to OD on aspirin, when I heard music drifting from the den. Curious, I walked in the room, when my eyes beheld a sight I NEVER thought possible; Brad was sitting on the large sofa, dressed in black jeans and a short-sleeved white polo, drawing in a book and humming along with Für Elise as it resonated softly from the stereo. I probably stood there for at least 5 minutes, staring at him wide-eyed and mouth gaped open. He took notice of this once he saw me standing there, and the tiniest trace of a half-smile graced his lips.  
  
~Wait, did he just SMILE??! At ME??! Schu, I think you've just stepped into the Twilight Zone...but he looks kinda nice when he smiles, considering that WAS a smile to begin with...~  
  
"Are you going to stand there forever, are you going to come in?"  
  
~No way!! He just INVITED me into the room??!! Well, not gonna pass this up golden opportunity.~  
I plop down on the sofa next to him, pulling a manilla folder out of my green blazer.   
"Here's the info on Morikawa. This should be more than enough to make him 'reconsider' his decision."  
He takes the folder and flips through it, but not in his usual stiffness. Giving me an affirmative nod, he places the folder on the coffee table near the sofa.   
"So, how did it go?"  
I groan in response. "What is Farf's deal??!! Day in and day out, the same thing! 'Hurt God' this, 'Hurt God that'... had to keep him from jumping 2 children on the way there!"   
"Now you know what it's like to work." He almost smiled again.   
"Eh? Are you saying that I don't work?" I say with feigned hurt, putting a hand to my forehead. "Sorry, Mr. Leader, but not all of us here wish to be accustomed to 39-hour days like you."   
I nearly jump out of my seat when I heard him laughing. Not his usual cold smirks, but a genuine, heartly laugh.   
~Brad is laughing. THIS is gonna take some getting used to...I knew there was more to Bradley Crawford than that tight-assed leader act he's been feeding us...~  
I spot his discarded sketchbook, and grab it before he has a chance to protest.  
"You drew these?" I asked casually, flipping through the various sketches. There are sketches of a waterfall, the Tokyo skyline at night, and a few pics of himself, without glasses.  
"For a cold-blooded bastard, you have talent." I remark, smiling at the pout on his face.   
"Thank you, Schu. I haven't relaxed like this in ages! And, I was wrong about you..."  
  
~Eh? Why is he thanking me? WAIT A MINUTE!!! DID HE JUST CALL ME SCH--~  
  
His mouth covers mine before I had a chance to finish rambling to myself./  
  
Ever since that day, it all went downhill from there. He acted like that day never happened, returning to his cold, calculating persona, and he never told me why. I don't know whether to be pissed off or heartbroken.  
  
This is NOT my day. I'm sitting in some run-down little non-smoking cafe, desperately needing a cigarette. The door's small chime rings, which I don't notice as Crawford enters. Once I come out of my nostalgia, I look up and see him with a rather annoyed look on his face as he takes a seat across from me. His eyes are cold and alert.   
"You're late." I state, flashing him a sly grin as I attempt to will my heart to stop trying to leap out of my chest.  
"I was working. Something you should try one day, Schuldig." The ice in his tone doesn't surprise me. Not anymore. No apologies, not from the cold-blooded leader of Schwartz. Mercy is for the weak, after all.  
I merely smirk. Oh, this is starting out just lovely. I want to bang my head against the table, but I flag the waitress down instead. In a moment she is looming over us, grinning.   
"What will you have?" Her bubbly voice inquires. We both glance over the menu, as I force myself not to peek at him from behind the menu like some giggling schoolgirl. I wasn't really hungry, but my throat was getting drier by the minute once I remember why I was here.   
"I'll have an orange spice tea." I hand her back the menu, then stare at the table.  
"Apple cider."   
Hearing Brad's bevrage choice, my head pops up, and I quirk an eyebrow at him. Apple cider just doesn't seem very Brad-ish to me; he seems more like the black coffee type, workaholic that he is. I smile at the thought of him hunched over his computer with an IV in his arm feeding him coffee.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Eh? Betsuni." I let the heartfelt smile fade from my features and replace it with my usual condescending grin, noting the slight confusion in his eyes. We--well, I sit in akward silence for a few minutes, until the waitress comes with our drinks.   
"Here you go! Please let me know if you'd like anything else!"   
We both nod silently, and she disappears back into the semi-crowded shop once more. Still silent, he picks up the small cup and drinks slowly. His eyes are closed, which is a damn good thing, seeing that I'm enjoying a LOT of eye candy at the moment. I wish I could just take him into my arms and...  
  
You just don't when to quit, do you?  
  
Will you shut the hell up already???!!  
  
He's looking at you...  
  
SHUT U--NANI??   
  
My head jerks up and sure enough, those deep blue eyes are set on me with the most adorable look of confusion. Well, any look Brad gives is adorable, seeing that he's buried in his work 97% of the time. I'm gushing. Someone shoot me now...   
  
"Is something wrong, Schuldig?"   
"Iya." Before I have another chance to put my foot in my mouth, I grab my tea and take a long drink. It's mellow and sweet, but all I can taste is bitterness. Hoping he doesn't notice my slightly shaky hands, I set the cup down and clear my throat.  
"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here, ne?"  
"Not really."  
Figures. Nothing fazes Mr. Tight-assed-work-til-I'm-dead-leader-of-Schwartz. I could've been wearing a dress and he wouldn't give a damn. Now THAT would make an interesting fantasy--AAAAAUGHHH!! I finish the rest of the spiced tea in one gulp, slamming the cup rather loudly back down on the table and wincing slightly as the liquid scalds my throat.   
  
Careful, Bradley. Smile anymore and they'll think something's wrong. I muse into his mind. He just narrows his eyes and glares before taking another sip of his cider. I flag our waitress down once more, and she quickly refills my cup before returning to the bustling crowds. We sit in silence as we both slowly drink, but the waiting is getting the best of me. Tea won't soothe my nerves now.   
  
DAMNIT, BRAD!! WHY??!! I scream into his mind. He quirks an eyebrow at me, and this time my golden eyes are the ones to narrow dangerously.   
And don't give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about' shit either!! What the hell's wrong with you?? Didn't that day, I--  
Don't misunderstand me. He cuts me off, coldness and warning in his voice.  
Don't misunderstand me!? I mock. HA! I THOUGHT I was getting to know a real human being, but he decides to return to his icy world of bastardness! What's there to misunderstand!??  
My voice sounds weak and shaky, and tears are threatening to spill. My head jerks up and I blink at him as I sense one of his thoughts he let slip. He's afraid. Afraid?? Crawford, the great assassin and leader of Schwartz, afraid?? Either he's trying to confuse me, or he's had a vision and not telling what. In the past, it's always been the latter.  
  
"You know something, don't you??"  
  
"Tell me something, Schu. Who will you depend on?"  
  
Taken aback by his odd subject change, I run a hand idly through my messy green hair.  
"Why do you ask, Brad?" I smile as his eyes narrow at my use of his first name. Ever since that day, he's insisted that we call him Crawford, but I still call him Brad, just to get under his skin. Guess some enjoyment can come out of this after all.   
"Just answer the question, Schuldig." I roll my eyes at the authoritative and impatient tone in his voice.  
"I'd like to depend on you, but guess I'll just have to depend on me." I reply, gazing intenly into his eyes once I answer, and slightly confused when he quickly shifts his gaze to the window.   
  
Noting the silence once more, I pick up my cup, about to take another sip of tea when I see a disturbing image in my mind. A shadowy figure in the distance is holding a gun. A shot rings, and a body crumples to the ground.   
  
I don't need to ask who's been shot and who's holding the gun.  
  
Gasping, I drop the cup, not noticing the resounding noise of the glass smashing into pieces as it hits the floor. Some tea has spilled onto my white pants, and the waitress is back at our table in a flash, smiling as she cleans up the mess, offers me a towel, and gives me another cup of tea.  
You know something. I speak to his mind, knowing our conversation is now 'classified'. He shifts his gaze back to mine, except now some of the previous coldness is his eyes has vanished. He looks almost...hurt..?   
Brad, who is it?? You don't have to hide it from us!! You know it only makes the matter more complicated! We're a team, damnit!! Don't you trust us??  
For a moment, I thought I saw--no, felt Brad cringe at my last statement.   
Yes, we're a team. As the leader, it's my duty to look out for the best interests of my teammates...  
Spare me the chivalry, Brad!! What is it that you're hiding?? Is is Weiß?? Estet back from the dead?? TELL ME!  
My voice is pleading now, and tears are already streaming down my face, and falling into my tea. People at a few nearby tables are watching us and whispering amongst themselves now, but I don't care. I just want to know the truth.   
Why Brad? Isn't there another way? Why don't you...why won't you...??  
He shakes his head and stands to leave. I lower my face, verdant hair hiding the pain that betrays my smiles. I hear him stand, and look at him with startled, tear-stained eyes as he gently lifts my chin and plants a light kiss on my lips before walking out of the cafe.   
  
Forgive me, Schu. Even those who know the future can't change it...  
  
"I'll depend on me..." I repeat once more, finishing off the rest of Brad's cider. I smile bitterly and savour his taste on my lips as I pick up my cup with shaky hands, lingering over my cup of tea and sympathy.  
  
*~OWARI~* 


End file.
